


The One They Never Knew About

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bella Swan Bashing, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mates, Mention of Donating Sperm in the Past, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Bella Swan had a brother she didn't know about? What if Bella Swan was more of a bitch than she let on? Seventeen Years go, Charlie Swan donated sperm to get some quick cash. He never imagined that one day, the son that resulted from that would contact him.Lucien Oliver Harvey is the 17 year old son of Anastasia and Genevieve Harvey. From a young age, Lucian has always known where he came from. It was only recently that he got the courage to contact his Father. Now, he's on his way to spend his senior year with the Father he never knew. He might just find love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Full Name:  ** _Lucien Oliver Harvey_**

Age:  ** _17_**

Family:  _ **Genevieve Harvey (Mother), Anastasia Harvey (Mother), Charlie Swan (Father), Isabella Swan (Half-sister)**_

 

 

His Bedroom in the Swan house:

 


	2. A new Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Learns of her Brother and his impending arrival, and the Cullens prepare. Lucien Arrives

**_-3rd Pov-_ **

 

 

 

                   " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A BROTHER?!** " Bella screamed as she stood outside the basement, angrily watching her father arrange the pillows on the new bed. "Exactly what i said, Bells." Charlie sighed, tugging the covers up on the bed. "Explain this again." Bella demanded, hands on her hips, her tone cutting and steady. "I can't explain this to you anymore, Bells. When your mother took you, i was strapped for cash, and i donated sperm to get some quick cash. A nice couple just so happened to use that sample i gave, and now i have a son, who is coming to stay with us for his Senior year." Charlie explained with an exasperated sigh. Bella let out an angry screech before grabbing her car keys and dashing out the front door.

 

 

                

                    Charlie sighed in disappointment and continued on arranging the room for his Son.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_-Airport-_ **

 

 

 

Lucien looked at his mothers and smiled, intending for them to feel comfort in the fact that he'd be okay flying by himself, even though he's already done it thousands of times. "Mom, I'll be just fine." He spoke as His birth mother, Anastasia hugged him tightly to her. Anastasia and Genevieve were the best mothers any person could ask for. Seventeen years ago they had decided that they wanted children. But Genevieve was Barren, Anastasia decided to carry their baby. The pregnancy was hard on her, and once she'd given birth, complications resulted in a complete Hysterectomy. Genevieve and Anastasia were Devastated to learn that there wouldn't be any more children, but they were thankful for the one they'd been blessed with. And now, their only son was going away for his senior year to get to know his birth father.  

 

 

 

         

           " _Now Boarding flight to Port Angeles._ " As the voice came over the intercom, Lucien smiled at his mothers and extracted himself from their grasp. Grabbing his things, he headed toward the plane, waving his mothers goodbye. He boarded the plane with no hesitation and found his seat almost immediately. He always did like flying first class.


End file.
